Fluktatif
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: "Naa, Akshicchi... kalau bilang cinta, salah tidak?" bisiknya dalam kegelapan. "Diam Ryouta. Aku perlu tidur." Dan dijawab oleh suara Akashi yang memantul ke tembok dingin/ teaser tehee :p RnR please?


_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

**'Fluktatif'**

_Rated M_

_Warning: tema dewasa, teaser, AU, modify-canon, BL, dll._

_._

Waktu itu, mereka adalah sepasang muda yang khilaf dimabuk hormon. Terperangkap dalam kegilaan sesaat waktu yang dipaksa berhenti oleh kepuasan.

.

"_Yorokobi wa nan-ssu ka_ (Kebahagiaan itu apa?)_._" Kise melihat ke samping tubuhnya. Melihat pada seorang pria setengah telanjang yang mengukur malas dalam selimut tebal.

Akashi dalam gulungan selimutnya yang terbuka melirik, "_Shiranai,"_ jawabnya kasar. Kali ini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Diamlah. Aku ingin tidur," ucapnya lagi. Setelah itu benar-benar tidak bersuara.

Si pirang melihat sebelah tangannya. Pertanyaan tadi mengulang dalam kepalanya, 'apa itu kebahagian?' merasakan surga dunia?

"_Naa, Akshicchi..._ ashiteru te itte chigaima-ssu ka?" bisiknya dalam kegelapan.

"Diam Ryouta. Aku perlu tidur." Dan dijawab oleh Akashi yang memnatul ke tembok dingin.

.

Logika adalah base, perasaan adalah musuh dari dalam. Dan sedikit saja salah, mereka hancur.

.

Pagi dalam kamar hotel, bangun di atas ranjang bersisian dengan Akashi. Kise menarik selimut yang sebagian besar disabotase si merah tanpa pikir dua kali. Dia lebih membutuhkan benda itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ryouta..." geram Akashi tidak terima. Seketika juga duduk dengan mata memicing ke arah Kise yang kini bergelung mesra dengan selimut. Langsung direbutnya lagi kain tebal-empuk itu dalam sekali tarikan.

"Ayo kita buat surat... Sebelum Akashicchi kembali ke Kyoto dan nanti kembali jadi musuh." Suara si pirang melayang menghentikan gerakannya.

Akashi melepaskan bagian selimut yang tergenggam tangannya. "Kau tidak masuk akal," balasnya.

Si pemuda berambut merah menatap tembok hotel yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan. Akal sehatnya bangun dan menderingkan berbagai hal seketika. Mulai dari kembali ke Kyoto sampai menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dan membenahi celananya yang berantakan. Pemuda itu berdiri, turun dari tempat tidur lalu mendekati lemari di sisi lain.

"Ayo berhenti," suara tipis Kise menggema dari balik selimut. Memaksa mata Akashi memicing tajam ke satu arah.

Kise masih bergelung dalam selimut, "Akashicchi tidak cocok denganku... lebih baik... dengan orang lain saja," katanya. Suaranya sebatas bisikan karena teredam bahan tebal selimut yang menutupi setengah kepalanya.

"Aku yang memutuskan hidupku."

Akashi menjawab, turun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti kaos lengan panjang-nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Lagipula Akashicchi dekat dengan Seirin," suara Kise kembali terdengar. Lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Ryouta."

Dan terus berlanjut tanpa peduli pada teguran Akashi. "Aku merasa jadi pengganggu... ayo berhenti, Akashicchi..." pintanya. Kali ini duduk dengan wajah muram.

Ketua tim basket Rakuzan itu melirik Kise pelan sebelum memakai pakaiannya. "Ayo kita buat surat," balasnya.

Tidak peduli pada wajah muram si pirang. Toh, dia memang tahu, kalaupun Kise mulai minta berhenti, itu bukan karena si pirang ingin. Dia hanya merajuk supaya diperhatikan.

"Ayo!" Nah kan, wajah Kise langsung ceria begitu Akashi mengiyakan.

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Akashi.

.

Surat punya banyak makna untuk Kise. Untuknya, surat adalah gumpalan perasaan yang terkumpul dalam baris kalimat dalam tinta yang menoda tubuh putih kertas. Untuk Kise, surat adalah sebuah nyawa yang hidup dan bernyawa. Dan tiap surat yang dialamatkan Akashi padanya –yang dibuat atas permintaannya –punya makna dalam untuknya.

Bahwa Akashi memberikan sebagian nyawanya, untuk Kise.

"Apa yang mau ditulis?" tanya Akashi di depan kertas kosong. Pulpen tinta di sebelah kanan tangannya menghirup udara karena terlalu lama di angkat.

Kise keluar dari kamar mandi berpakaian lengkap. Baju panjang, celana panjang dan jaket hodie di sampirkan di pundak.

"Bagaimana dengan cerita!" serunya. Mendekati Akashi yang sudah siap menulis surat.

Dahi pemilik nama Akashi mengkerut. "Itu bukan surat," balasnya mendengar usulan Kise.

Si pirang mengangkat seblah alisnya. "Tetap saja surat," katanya membela diri, "'Kan dikirim ke orang lain."

"Cerita apa?" tanya Akashi. Mengalah, bukan karena dia ingin. Ini lebih karena keharusan. Mood Kise selalu luar biasa buruk setelah kegiatan malam mereka dan Akashi tidak suka membuat si pirang itu muram.

"Akashicchi cerita tentang diriku, aku tentang Akashicchi! _Sore de ii-ssu!"_

"Hn."

.

Kyoto adalah tempatnya pulang secara bahasa. Rumah besarnya ada di sana dan Rakuzan tidak mungkin dipindahkan ke Kanagawa seperti jin memindahkan istana dalam cerita Aladdin. Tapi Akashi tahu, kalau temat pulang itu berarti tempat istirahat. Di sanalah rumahnya. Hidup dan ternyum manis tiap dia kembali dan mereka berpapasan.

"Kalau bertemu di lapangan jangan bertingkah macam-macam,"

Walalupun dia harus menggembok rumahnya supaya aman pada beberapa kesempatan.

"Tenang saja!" Kise membalas bercanda dengan cengiran lebar, "Aku sudah biasa!" katanya lagi bersama acungan jempol percaya diri. Mereka berdua sudah siap keluar dari kamar hotel.

Akashi selalu merindukan rumahnya. Padahal, dia baru saja masuk dan bermalam di sana lama.

"Sampai jumpa _White Chrismast_, nanti_._"

Kise mengangguk, "Kali ini empat bulan ya?" tanyanya sambil berpikir. Berdiri persis di depan pintu, ia melihat Akashi lalu tersenyum lagi, "Oke, sampai jumpa nanti."

.

Kise tidak pernah yakin apa nama hubunga mereka. Dia dan Akashi. Mereka berdua selalu bertemu rutin, mengatur pertemuan berikutnya seperti jadwal. Tiap bertemu, sekedulnya selalu sama. Tidur berdua, menghabiskan semalam di hotel, bertukar peluh dan saliva sampai pagi menjelang lalu berjalan sebentar di kota kemudian berpisah.

Sekedar teman melepas hasrat muda yang memuncak?

"Ryou-chan~ Kau dapat kiriman pos lagi dari temanmu yang di Kyouto!"

Tapi kalau ditambah memberi hadiah dan bertukar kabar lewat e-mail tiap hari? Atau bertukar kabar via telpon malam hari?

Rasanya sekeder menetralisirkan horman bukan lagi kata yang tepat. Pacaran? Tidak, mereka tidak pernah bilang suka. Pun kegiatan malam mereka di hotel cuma berakhir dengan saling meneriakan nama ketika mencapai pncak kepuasan.

"Sankyuu Kak!"

.

Akashi selalu menunggu balasan e-mail Kise. Tiap ada balasan e-mail, Akashi akan membacanya berulang, satu atau dua kali lalu dibiarkan. Dia tidak pernah membalas langsung pesan si pirang. Akashi lebih suka menunggu. Dan mendapat lebih banyak pesan dari Kise. Bukti kalau si pirang itu mengingikan kehadiriannya.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**From: X**

**Sub: H~e~ll~o~~**

**Kau sedang sibuk ya?**

**Kalau sibuk tidak usah dibalas, aku tidak akan kirim lagi :) **

**Tapi kalau tidak, balas ya? Aku bosan.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Setelah empat pesan baru masuk dan tidak ditaggapi. Kise akan selalu mengirim pesan seperti itu. Baru setelahnya, Akashi segera menghentikan latihan tim Rakuzan. Mengambi handphonenya dalam tas di bench, menjauh dari lapangan dan membalas pesan si pirang.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

**To: X**

**Sub: Re: H~e~ll~o~~**

**Aku baru selesai latihan. Bicaralah sesukamu.**

**Kenapa kau bosan? Setahuku tim-mu tidak bisa diam.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Dan sampai kembali kekediammannya nanti, percakapan mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti kecuali Kise ketiduran di rumahya sana. Akashi selalu menyimpan tiap percakapn mereka dalam file khusus di laptop pribadinya.

**.**

Akashi dan Kise punya sebuah tradisi. Setelah mereka bertemu dalam kamar hotel dan bergemul dengan hasrat masa muda. Mereka akan membuat surat. Surat yang kemudian akan disimpan Kise dalam kotak khusus yang disimpannya di pojok kamar. Begitu pula Akashi, bedanya, kotak surat itu disimpannya di bagain dasar lemari pakaian.

Nantinya, tiap bertemu, mereka akan membawa kotak-kotak itu ke hotel dan mulai membaca surat terakhir yang ditulis setelah menulis surat yang baru. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kise menghalangi tangan Akashi yang hendak meraih surat terbaru yang terakhir kemarin mereka buat.

"Tidak boleh~" rajuknya. Si pirang itu menyabotase kotak warna hitam berukir mawar perak milik Akashi.

Dahinya mengerut, tapi Akashi diam saja. "Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Ra-ha-si-a!" ujarnya. Malah makin erat mendekap kotak surat itu.

"Ryouta," tegur Akashi tidak suka. Bukannya dia ingin sekali membaca surat itu. Tapi dengan membaca surat buatan Ryouta itulah satu-satunya cara yang dia punya untuk mengerti sepenuhnya perasaan si pirang.

Kise cemberut. "Mou, aku bosan kalau hari ini kita baca surat..." Lantas kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Ayo one-on-one," ajaknya.

"Kupastikan kau kalah," balas Akashi dengan seringai.

Kise tertawa pelan, "Kapan aku menang melawan Akashicchi?"

"Kau selalu rewel kalau kalah dengan Daiki."

"Aominecchi dan Akashicchi itu berbeda." Si pirang itu meletakkan kotak milik Akashi di atas meja, "Aku yakin kalau suatu saat bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi. Tapi kalau melawan Seicchi, itu tidak mungkin~" katanya lagi dengan nada yang anehnya bahagia karena tau tidak bisa menang.

"Hm, baiklah.

"Hore~"

.

Seirin menang, Akashi tiba-tiba berubah dan tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Selamat, Kuroko," begitu katanya.

Dan Kise, di bangku penonton tidak kuasa untuk menahan emosi-nya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, aku mau pulang,"

"Kakimu tambah parah?"

Kise tidak mau beralasan lemah untuk menghindar. Tapi dia perlu pergi sekarang, menjauh dari sosok Akashi yang jadi asing di matanya.

"Iya..."

.

Menangis tabu buatnya. Walapun sifatnya yang suka manja, untuk Kise, menangis bukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya kalau tidak terpaksa. Terpaksa oleh air mata yang minta dikeluarkan. Bosan dibendung hati, begitu kata mereka.

Makanya, dua kakaknya tidak bisa tidak tercengang ketika ia menangis tanpa bicara malam itu. Dan mereka yang mengerti, hanya ikut membalas bisu semberi mengelus punggungnya yang gemetar.

"Tenang, Ryou-chan, ada kakak di sini."

.

Seminggu berlalu dan bayangan kejadian itu menghantui dirinya. Jadi bibit dari penyakit tak bernama yang membuatnya mendekam dalam kamar kebanyakan waktu.

"Ryouta, ayo makan." Penyakit tak bernama itu bahkan membuat rasa laparnya menghilang. Yang bisa Kise Ryouta rasakan cuma nyeri di bagian dada yang tidak mau hilang.

Apalagi tiap sosok Akashi terbayang dibalik matanya. Atau ketika ponsel _hi-tech_-nya yang rutin bergetar menyampaikan pesan masuk hanya diam teronggok mati.

.

Malam itu dingin, bertepatan seminggu dia menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu di kamar gelap-nya. Ponselnya berdering dengan nada khusus yang membuat dadanya terasa tertohok pedang. Tangannya ragu-ragu meraih ponsel di atas meja, gemetaran bahkan untuk menekan icon answer di layar.

_Ace is calling_

_+xxxxxxxx_

Takut.

"Hallo?" ucapnya lirih, berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya tidak ada gemetar dalam suaranya.

"_Kise?"_

Ah, ya, semuanya memang sudah selesai.

"Ya? Tumben sekali Akashicchi telpon~" wajahnya meringis. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan nada bahagia seperti itu.

_Tumben_, mengingat jawabnnya tadi benar-benar mengesankan sekaligus mengenaskan.

Saat itu, dia berharap Akashi yang menelponnya adalah Akashi yang 'itu' dan akan membalas; Aneh, aku memang selalu menelponmu kan?

Tapi yang begitu memang cuma ada dalam pengharapannya. "Cidera-mu sudah baikkan? Bagaimanapun Haizaki bersikap begitu karena aku menjadikanmu anggota reguler dulu."

Miris. Benar-benar miris. Sebatas itukah? Kise ingin sekali membanting ponselnya supaya suara Akashi tidak masuk lagi ke telinganya.

"Ah, _ sou ka…."_

Sebatas karena merasa bertanggung jawab? Bukankah setelah pertandingan dengan Haizaki kemarin Akashi sendiri yang menariknya ke ruang kosong dan bersumpah akan membuat Haizaki tidak berani mendekatinya lagi? Bahkan berjanji sampai membuat preman satu itu tidak bisa bisa berjalan lagi? Bukannya karen ingin menepat janji yang dulu itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Cukup. Sudah, semuanya sudah selesai.

Kise hanya berharap. Dan harapannya tidak masuk kotak terkabulkan.

Cerita mereka berakhir sebatas itu. Tidak saling mengenal. Bukan lagi Ryouta yang keluar dari mulut Akashi, tapi Kise. Huh –kan, mereka sudah kembali jadi orang asing dalam waktu satu minggu. Bahkan mungkin hari itu juga, mereka sudah jadi orang asing untuk satu sama lain.

"Sudah ya, Akashicchi, aku mau tidur."

Ceritanya dengan Akashi berakhir di situ.

.

**A/N:**

**Yup, udah segitu aja. Nanti kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu kulanjut. Stay on tune guys :P btw, yang suka nagihin Rei buat bikin rated M, nih tak buatin teaser-nya. Semoga suka. Jangan protes dulu, ini semacam prolog saying, nanti baru masuk cerita aslinya kapan-kapan~ (readers: Kapan? Rei: ya kapan-kapan~ /digebuk)**

**See you~**


End file.
